It starts with the letter B
by Kiminochi
Summary: Gray lost his hat so he doesn't actually pay attention to what's surrounding him. Especially the B-word everyone is trying to tell him. This story is for Summie! GrayxClaire


This story is for Summie! (SummerxxBabyx3) I wanted to cheer her up by making this story for her! This is just a one-shot, so no ongoing chapters. This is a GrayxClaire one-shot! That couple rocks! I hope you feel better about Socks, Summie! Love Ya! ;D

* * *

'I know I never leave it. It's always on my head. So how could I misplace it?' Gray thought. Apparantly he lost his all important UMA hat and can't find it. He looked everywhere for it and still can't find it. Then Gray remembered he had lunch at the inn and went to go check. 'It better be there or I'll hate myself for it.' Gray thought again. He ran to the inn as fast as he could and he didn't pay attention to his girlfriend Claire when he ran towards to the inn. He went in and looked all around.

-**Doug's Inn**-

"Welcome to the inn! How may I- Wait! You live here already! And if you want any grub then ask my dad." Ann said annoyed. Then she had a look of surprise.

"You finally lost that old raggy hat! I'm impressed! I give you 3 stars." Ann said happily. Gray grunted.

"I'm looking for my hat now. I can't find it." Gray grumbled looking under the tables. Ann put her hands on her hips.

"Claire is not really pushy. So you are really grateful that she's your girlfriend. Because if I were her, I would burn it!" Ann said.

Gray still kept looking and went upstairs. Ann sighed. 'That guy never listens.' Ann thought. Then she looked at the tables. They were turned upside down! "THAT'S IT! Gray you better come down here! Wait until my fist connects to your face! We'll both know it won't be pretty either way!!" Ann said angrily.

Gray sighed loudly from up the stairs and went back down to fix the tables. Cliff also came down. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" he asked. Then Cliff looked at Gray.

"You lost the hat. Great job." Cliff praised. Ann huffed. "See? Even he thinks so too." Ann said.

Gray sighed and looked around. 'Probably somewhere else. Maybe at Grandpa's?' Gray thought. "Ah. . .I'm going to Gramps place." Gray said as he left for the door. Ann stopped him. "I saw that Claire was looking for you. You gotta talk to her. She seemed stressed and tired." Ann said very concerned. "Tell her I'm at Gramps place. If I'm not there, tell her to wait at here at the inn." Gray said and left.

After 10 minutes Gray left, Claire came in. "Hah. . . hah. . . Ann, have you seen Gray? I need to tell him something." Claire panted. Clutching her stomach.

"Gray told me to tell you, he's at Saibara's now." Ann said. Claire panted. "Thanks." Claire ran out.

"You forgot to tell her to wait for him here." Cliff said. Ann paled. "Oh jeez. . . and in her condition too. . ." Ann said worryingly. Cliff was really confused. "What condition?"

-**Saibara's Blacksmith Shop**-

"What's not here is not here. It's a good thing you lost it! That thing couldn't even let you see!" Saibara said angrily. Gray sighed.

"Do you know if you seen it?" Gray said. All Saibara did was shake his head no and gruffed.

He left and started heading towards the library. then 20 minutes after he left, Claire came in. "Saibara?" Claire said huffing. Saibara looked up. "Yes?" Saibara said nicely. Ever since Gray and Claire dated, Saibara as more nicer to Claire and made Gray do more work than ever before. He loved Claire like his own grandaughter he always wanted. "Have. . . you seen . . . Gray? I heard that . . . he was here. . ." Claire said. Saibara nodded.

"Looking for that hat. Don't know where he is now." Saibara said. Claire sweatdropped. then Saibara asked something.

"Did you tell him the news?" Saibara asked. Claire shook her head in a tired manner. "No. I do, but he won't stop looking for his hat. . ." Claire said.

"Thanks. I'll go look for him." Claire said very exhausted. Then took her leave.

-**Library**-

"I haven't seen yor hat Gray. If I did, I'd tell you. I usually clean my library 3 times a week. I don't think your hat is here. But you have to admit that you are better off without that hat." Mary explained. Gray sighed.

"Have you seen it though?" Gray asked. Mary tapped her chin. Then she got it.

"I heard May say something about a hat. Maybe she found it!" Mary said. Gray shot up and then headed to the door.

"Thanks Mary!" He said over his shoulder and ran like the wind to May's house. Claire bargedd in 5 minutes after Gray left. "Mary. . .Please tell me you saw Gray." Claire said desperately. "Yes. I saw him. But he went to May's I'm afraid." Mary sadly said. She went over to support Claire.

"He doesn't know about it yet, does he?" Mary asked. Claire shook her head. "I'm trying though. Can't get that guy to stop." Claire huffed. Mary sighed.

"Please don't force yourself too hard. It won't be good for you and -" Claire cut off Mary. "I'm fine. It's not going to kill me!" Claire said and left the library. Claire was at the door. "Please still keep it a secret." Claire pleaded. Mary nodded. Claire left.

-**Yodel Farm**-

"But I told you Mr Blacksmith, I lost it too. I'm not joking." May said innocently to Gray. Gray got really frustrated.

"Maybe you misplaced it?" Gray said wishing that she actually misplaced it. May shook her head.

"I lost it." May said simply.

Gray rubbed his temples and let out a frustrated sigh. May stood there innocently and then her eyes widened slightly. She yelled out to Gray in a worried tone. "Mr. Blacksmith! I forgot to tell you that Mrs. Farmer wanted to tell you something!" May explained. Gray looked at May. "Claire wanted to tell me something?" Then Gray realized something.

"Wait, what di-" Gray was cut off by Claire's brother, Jack who was giving Stu a piggyback ride. "May!" Jack yelled out. Stu waved to May. "Hey May!" Stu screamed out. May waved back simply and shyly.

The two came over and then Jack started talking. "Hey May, Hey Gr- Hey! You lost that stupid hat! I thought you'd never grow out of it! I'm proud of you!" Jack said in a teasing manner. Gray glared at him and then said to him, "You haven't seen my hat did you?" Gray asked. Jack shook his head a little too quickly. "Never saw it! Did you see Claire anyway?" Jack asked. The Gray remembered and looked at May.

"May! What did Claire want to say to me?" Gray asked. May thought. Jack crouched down to put down Stu and stayed like that, still listening to May.

"Oh yeah! She told me that she has a b-"May was cut off by Jack. "-rother. Claire has a brother." Jack finished for May. Jack put his arm around May and closed her mouth. Gray got confused and suspicious.

"Didn't she say she was going to have a b-" Stu was cut of by Jack. "-oyfriend. Claire was going to have a boyfriend." Jack finished for Stu. Jack put his arm around Stu and closed his mouth. Gray was even more suspicious.

"What are you guys hiding from me?" Gray said angrily. Jack gulped. "Nothing. Claire's just having a ba- I mean shower." Jack said correcting himself. Stu and May covered Jack's mouth from saying anymore.

Gray glared at them. "There's something starting with the letter b you don't want me to hear. What is it?" Gray demanded. All three of them sweatdropped.

"Claire has a. . .?" Gray asked. He glared at them hardly.

"Big." Stu said. Jack and May sweatdropped. But decided to finish it.

"Birthday." May said. Jack patted her for her good word.

"Bash." Jack finished. "She has a Big Birthday Bash." Jack said proudly.

Gray wasn't pleased. "Her birthday's in 2 weeks! Why are you planning it so early?" Gray said angrily. "Well, the early bird catches the- **RUN**!" Jack yelled and then the three of them ran as Gray chased them from far behind.

-**Hospital**-

"It's official! You're going to have a-" The doctor was interupted by a slam and Jack came in with May and Stu. "Crazy. . .Gray. . .UMA hat. . .B-word. . ." Jack panted.

Claire went to Jack. "What are you talking about?" Claire asked. "Gray wants UMA hat. . .Got Crazy. . . B-word!" Jack said to Claire, then catching his breath. Gray came int a few moments later still panting. "Claire. . .huff. . .heh. . ." Claire went over to him. "Did you call my brother the B-word?" Claire asked. Then Claire noticed he wasn't wearing his hat. "Gray! You look so much cuter without that hat!" Claire complimented. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"What's the B-word?" Gray asked. Claire blushed slightly. "Well, It 's something that you'll like. . ." Claire said.

"Bugs Bunny Boxers?" Jack asked. Claire gave him a not-that-you-idiot glare.

"Baked Corn?" Ann asked. Claire frowned.

"Bronze Ores?" May asked. Claire sighed

"Bugs?" Stu asked. Claire had a look of disgust.

"Books?" Elli asked. Claire shook her head.

"Bodigizer?" Doctor asked. Claire grunted in frustration.

"Biceps?" Jack asked again. Claire hit his head.

"No! I'm actually. . .pregnant." Claire said shyly. She looked at Gray for any response. She waved her hands in front of his face. Gray stood still. With a shocked look on his face. "So you have a. . .a. . ."Gray stammered. "Bubble Butt?" Jack filled in. Then the room started to get filled with giggles. Claire got angry but remained calm. "Jack! Do you know what _else_ that starts with the letter B?" Claire asked so nicely. Jack went on thinking. "That stupid show called the Brady Bunch?" Jack asked. "No! Big hammers!" Claire yelled out. And got out her big hammer and started chasing Jack.

"Y ou better be grateful it wasn't a Baseball Bat!" Claire said happily in a joking manner.

"Better than a BB gun!" Jack said. They both kept on running and Claire still kept chasing Jack.

"Hey Claire you better stop! You know you're pregnant!" Gray said.

"Hey Claire! I can call you another name instead fo Bubble Butt!"

"Then I can call you my big, beaten, battered, bruised of a brat brother!" Claire yelled to him.

"Aww! I feel no love in that name!" Jack cried out.

Everyone laughed at the two siblings battling it out while Gray was becoming very worried about Claire condition since she's pregnant now. Gray never **ever** got his hat back, but Claire was so kind to make him another UMA hat that was the exact replica of his original hat. Since Claire and Gray were about to have a big family, Jack had to move out and live in the Town's cottage which Claire had made especially for this reason. Claire and Gray found out that they actually have twins instead! Everyone congradulated the two for having twins.

* * *

Well, I didn't think it was my best oneshot since I only worked on this for just 1 hour so I don't expect this story would get much praises. I don't mind. I thought this could make Summie happier. The story **_NEVER_** DID say the actual B-word did it? I hope you guys still like it though! Bye Bye! -

-Kiminochi


End file.
